Ventus' Little Love Story
by Curasha
Summary: When Ventus finally wakes up from his long slumber, he looks forward in continuing his life with his friends, but when he meets a mysterious young girl, his whole life changes. He starts to feel emotions that he had never felt before and doesn't really know what they are. As he tries to find out what he's feeling, he also tries to find out more about the girl who stole his heart.


Disclaimer: "Just to make it clear, I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I did create a new character."

Curasha: "Hi everyone! I'm new here and just wanted to let you guys know that this is my first fanfiction story ever so I hope you all like it! Also, I hope you guys like the character I created as he/she will be playing a big role in this story."

Chapter 1: Reborn

Ventus opened his eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time, _light_. After all those years of seeing nothing but darkness, he finally was able to open his eyes to something comforting.

Then, something blocked out that light. He panicked, thinking that he was starting to go back to sleep again. He realized he wasn't sleeping anymore though because he started to flutter his eyes.

He saw a silhouette of someone. He really hoped that it wasn't the darkness coming back for him.

As his vision became clearer, he started to see color in this silhouette. The person that was looking at him was smiling and seemed to be a woman.

"Ven?" the woman asked.

Right away, he recognized the voice of the woman. He smiled as his vision cleared up.

"Aqua?" Ventus asked as he yawned from his long slumber.

Aqua instantly hugged Ventus, lifting him up from his throne. He almost screamed in fright from the sudden pull.

Ventus' body was lifted from the floor so basically, he was dangling from Aqua's arms.

The young female hugged him so close to her that his face started to lose its usual color. Noticing what she was doing, Aqua instantly let go of Ventus, letting him fall to the floor.

Ventus picked himself up from the cold white floor and looked up at the woman that had dropped him. He just gave her a smile and chuckled.

Aqua smiled and laughed. She patted the boy's head.

"Sorry Ven," exclaimed Aqua, "I'm just so happy that you're finally awake!"

He looked behind the young woman and saw two boys his age. One had brown hair and looked just like his arch enemy, Vanitas except that he had blue eyes. The other one looked exactly like him which kind of scared him a little.

Standing next to the brunette were two old friends of his which were Donald and Goofy. He smiled at the sight of them.

Ven turned his head frantically from left to right, searching for someone that was important to him.

"Where's Terra?" the confused blonde asked.

"Ven," Aqua answered as she looked down at the floor, "Terra still isn't free. I don't know where he is and I only fear that the darkness has crept into his heart even more."

Ventus choked back tears. He just wanted to scream and let all his frustration out. He then looked back up at the people that were there. He walked up to the brunette.

"You seem, familiar," Ventus said with curiosity.

Sora put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm the one who's been keeping you alive while you were sleeping."

"So you're the little boy that agreed to hold onto my heart," Ventus said while studying Sora's face.

"Yeah, even though I'm sixteen now but you get what I'm trying to say," Sora said with a big smile on his face.

Ventus smiled back at Sora and then walked up to Roxas.

Roxas looked up at Ventus with alarm. His eyes opened up as he saw that the boy that stood before him looked exactly like him.

The two boys studied each other with curiosity, not saying a word to one another.

Aqua and Sora laughed at the sight of the two boys.

The two blondes asked simultaneously, "Who are you?"

They both gasped and stepped away from each other. They were both nervous and scared but they didn't know why.

Roxas calmed down and decided to introduce himself first. "I'm Roxas, Sora's Nobody."

Ventus decided to introduce himself as well, seeing that Roxas already did. "I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

They didn't smile at each other. After all, they were both still weirded out by their identical looks.

Ventus then saw something behind Roxas. He looked closer and realized that there were fingertips peeking out from behind Roxas' shoulders. He saw part of a girl's face peek out from behind him and go back as she realized that he had seen her. Ventus looked behind Roxas and saw the girl still hiding behind the blonde, not noticing that he was looking at her.

The girl peeked out again from behind Roxas but this time, she didn't hide behind him. Instead, she looked confused.

"Roxas, where's Ventus?" the girl asked confused.

"Roxas turned to look at the girl. He gave her a smile grin. "I think he found you," he replied.

She turned to her right to see Ventus standing there, with his face inches away from hers, smiling. She yelped in surprise, jumping back. Ventus chuckled at seeing the girl's reaction towards him.

He scratched the back of his head, his face turning a slight pink color. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

The girl smiled at him, her green eyes putting him in a trance that he was soon awakened from by the sound of her voice. "It's alright," said the girl timidly.

Ventus went up to the girl and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl answered, "Meian."

"That's a unique name."

Meian smiled which made Ventus blush slightly.

Meian was about the same height as Ventus. She had piercing green eyes, beautiful long brown hair, and rosy pink lips. She was wearing a green shirt that had a zipper on it which was zipped all the way up. She also wore khaki pants that went up to her knees and a pair of green tennis shoes that had no laces.

Ventus grabbed onto his chest as he felt his heart beating faster. He had no idea why it was doing that. _It's probably some sort of reaction that I'm having from being asleep for so long_, he thought.

Aqua disrupted Ventus' thoughts by saying, "Meian here was taking care of you and looking after you while you were asleep I don't know for how long though."

Ventus turned to look at Aqua. "What do you mean you don't know for how long?"

"Well," the female answered, "Meian here, is from a different world but the problem is that neither one of us knows how to get back to her world."

"We tried typing in the name of the destination on the Gummi Ship Navigator but it keeps saying that a world like that doesn't exist," said Sora.

Ventus turned to Meian and asked, "How did you get to this world in the first place?"

Meian turned to face him and said, "Well"-

The ground started to shake viciously and prevented the teen from saying anything else. Everyone looked up as cracks started to form on the ceiling, warning them that it was about to collapse on them any second.

Sora yelled, "Everyone, we need to get out of here. The Gummi Ship is right outside!"

Everyone ran towards the entrance which was the only exit out of Castle Oblivion. As they ran outside, a sudden darkness started to surround the castle, covering the sky and everything around them.

Once they reached the Gummi Ship, everyone got inside. Sora sat down and flipped some switches. The Gummi Ship immediately started to lift off of the floor. He put on his seatbelt while the others tried to sit down, the motion of the ship making it harder for them. The ship then started to go faster and faster, heading for a part of the sky that wasn't completely covered by darkness. Sora made a sharp turn as more of the darkness followed the ship. Everyone fell and didn't even bother to pick themselves up, sensing that more of that would happen.

Once the ship finally reached the skies, Sora slowed the speed down. The darkness could still be seen from behind but only stayed at the castle, consuming it.

Sora turned around to see everyone on the floor covering their heads with their arms. He turned back, keeping his eyes on the upcoming asteroids, avoiding each one. He chuckled as everyone remained on the floor. "You can get up now," Sora exclaimed.

Everyone looked up at Sora. Roxas scowled at Sora, seeing that he was laughing. Aqua got up and took a seat next to Sora. Roxas got up and sat on the other side of Sora, still giving him the evil eye. Ventus got up and sat in one of the passenger seats that were right behind Sora, Aqua, and Roxas while Meian sat all the way in the back.

Ventus didn't know why the girl was sitting all the way in the back. _Does she not like me? Maybe she's just being shy, _he thought to himself.

He got up from his seat and headed towards Meian. She saw him and smiled. He sat right next to her. He looked at her and smiled, his blond locks partially covering his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at him. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes as they glistened from the lights above them.

Ventus looked deep into her eyes as well. His heart started to beat faster again. He couldn't control it. _Maybe if I distract myself, it will stop. I could try to make conversation with her. That will probably stop my heart from beating so fast_, he thought.

As Ventus opened his mouth to speak, he felt his heart beat even faster. He then said without thinking, "You have really beautiful eyes."

Meian jumped a little from her seat. She started to blush madly, her face turning red from the comment Ventus had just made.

Ventus started to feel embarrassed. _Why the heck would you say that?! You haven't known the girl for ten minutes and you're already hitting on her?! She's gonna get creeped out,"_ Ventus thought to himself.

Meian giggled. "Thank you. You're eyes are pretty charming as well," she replied.

Both of their hearts started to beat like crazy. Sweat started to fall from their heads. Their breathing started to get heavy.

Aqua turned around and saw what was happening between the two teens. She smiled but decided to stop it before it got out of hand, since they didn't know each other.

"Guys," she yelled to the two.

They didn't move at all from the sound of her voice. They kept staring at each other.

"Guys," Aqua exclaimed again but this time louder.

There was still no sudden movement between the two.

Aqua decided to scream this time, "GUYS!"

This time, the blonde and brunette turned to look at Aqua, wiping the sweat off of their foreheads.

"Why don't both of you come and sit more in the front?" the young woman asked.

They both got up and started to walk towards a pair of seats that were right behind Aqua. They sat down, slowly breathing at a slow and steady pace. The only thing that didn't change was their beating hearts. They were still beating frantically. It was once again quiet in the Gummi Ship.

Roxas, becoming annoyed by the silence, decided to ask, "So Meian, how did you get to Castle Oblivion and more importantly, how were you able to see the room if it was locked up?"

"Well," Meian started to answer as she pulled some strands of hair behind her ear, "Back in my world, I had seen a dark colored portal open up right in front of me and something was tempting me to walk in and so I did. Once I walked inside, all I saw was pure darkness but then, a distant light appeared and I followed it. It became bigger and bigger until it blinded me. Once I regained my vision, I was in the room with Ventus."

"Interesting," Roxas said as he started to think.

"Is there anyone that might have answers to why that happened?" Sora asked.

Aqua replied, "Master Eraqus would have had answers but, he is no longer with us."

Aqua soon put on a doleful face. She looked down at her wayfinder and sighed.

Roxas then asked, "Alright, does anyone know somebody that has answers who isn't dead?"

Aqua gasped in shock, immediately looking up from her wayfinder to Roxas.

Roxas put his hands in front of him saying, "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"Maybe Master Yen Sid knows," Sora suggested.

Roxas and Aqua agreed with the brunette while Ventus and Meian stayed quite, since they didn't really know who Master Yen Sid was.

"Then let's head on over there," Sora exclaimed.

They passed many worlds but a short time later, Sora stopped at one that was completely covered in darkness. He recognized the world as Atlantica.

"Oh my gosh! That's Atlantica! Why is it covered in darkness?!" Sora asked concerned.

"There's an evil force here at work," answered Aqua.

"We need to help them," Ventus exclaimed.

"There's one problem though. This world seems like it's underwater and if any of you haven't noticed, we can't breathe underwater! Unless I'm the only human here and you guys are aliens or something," exclaimed Meian.

Ventus chuckled, finding Meian's short burst of panic to be cute. He suddenly shook the thought away and said, "Don't worry Meian, there's ways of fitting in with different worlds."

He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Alright, let's land," Sora announced as he started steering the ship towards the underwater world.

Meian started to feel scared. They got closer and closer to Atlantica. When they were about to land, Meian started to breathe heavily.

Ventus looked at her and said, "Don't worry, we'll be alright, trust me."

She looked at him and nodded. She held onto his hand and gave it a squeeze, not wanting to let go out of fright.

Ventus looked down and saw that her hand was in his. He just smiled and looked up as he saw the water glistening from the sun's rays.

End of Chapter

Curasha: "Oh my gosh! I absolutely love how this chapter went. I just hope all of you liked it. I just want to say thanks for reading! I would like to thank Kiome-Yasha for inspiring me to start writing my own fan fictions. You all should seriously read her stories. They are AMAZING! Thank you again for reading and please comment on my story. I like to know what you guys think about it. Until the next chapter!"


End file.
